Worst crashes of good racers
Here is the list of the worst crashes of some of the best racers and legends in history. List Piston Cup * Doc Hudson - 1954 Fireball Beach 300(career ending) * Ya Chun Fei - 1957 Nightdona 400(missed two races) * Junior Moon - 1956 Nightdona 500(almost fatal and career ending, misses seven races) * The King - 1973 Tow Cap 400(missed seven races) * Lightning McQueen - 2011 No Stall 350(missed two races) * Mario Andretti - 1964 Brickyard 400(missed two races) * Cole Speedland - 1987 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona(missed eight races) * Haul Inngas - 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega(missed the rest of the 2002 season and half of 2003) * Ronald Oaks - 1979 N29 Cola 400 at Calladega(missed rest of 1979 and first 11 races of 1980, similar to Inngas worst crash) * Ruby Oaks - 2000 Texas 350(damaged windshield but SURPRISINGLY missed no races) * Dale Earnhardt Sr - 2001 Nightdona 500(killed instantly when he hit the wall) * Slide Powers - 1975 Hudson Hornet 400(missed eleven races and almost died in the Mood Springs pit) * Kraig Shiftright and Alloy Wilson(not had many crashes) - 1980 Spare Mint 400 * Don Chapcar - 1988 Daniel 500(killed when he fell off speedway) * Morris Axler - 1963 Calladega 500(missed two races) * Bobby Carsac - 1977 Calladega 500(killed instantly when he hit the fence) * Tom Landis - 1988 Pocono 400(killed instantly when most of him is shredded by the catch fence) * Bobby Swift - 2014 Sputter Stop 400(missed 3 races and returned for 2014 Intersection 350) * Brick Yardley - 2009 Nightdona 500(missed one race) * Murray Clutchburn - 1990 Nightdona 500(missed several races) * Ernie Gearson - 2000 Los Angeles 500(windshield struck by spoiler and missed 1 race, now a view zeen windshield user due to the accident) CARCA * David Carson - 1968 Charlotte Carolina's 300(last lap crash because he flipped over three times violently and missed 1969 CARCA 200 at Nightdona due to not recovering in time due to the crash) * Bobby Carllison - 1987 CARCA 200 at Nightdona(career ending) * Kevin Phillips - 1990 Burger King 200(career ending) * Cale Yarborough - 1981 Dover 200(missed two races) * Davey Carllison - 1992 Pocono 200(severe crash but somehow missed only two races) * Rusty Wallace - 1993 Brickyard 200(missed four races and lost three of his tires in the crash) * Ricky Sludd - 1984 Burger King 200(missed 5 races) * Todd Carever - 2005 CARCA 200 at Nightdona Two laps to go disaster (career ending) Piston Cup Australia * Joel McQueen - NONE!!!!!(Joel is one of the luckiest racers in the world not having major crashes. He did have a crash in the 1993 Vaioade 600 when he crashed into Tyler Loudrev and lost a tire but he did not miss races. He broke a record in Australia for most wins in a single season in 1994 winning 16 races!) * Percy Diamond - 1998 Corrosion Seal 400(nearly career ending. He required surgery and a new model as the Chevy Nova frame was damaged beyond repair) * Brian Brooks - 2003 Sweet Gas 300(crashed and flipped beyond the inside wall and missed one race) * Jack Revington - Also NONE!!! * Ivan Yoder - 1964 Melbourne 300(missed 2 races after getting a HARD HIT from another racer) * Frank Herron - 1988 Phil and Dave's 500(flipped over 11 times before his fuel caught fire, missed 4 races) * Bullet McStop - 1979 Smasherville 350(missed 24 races of the season) * Gary Gasoline -1975 Corrosion Seal 300(mostly a funny crash as he hit a chocolate factory) Others * Ronald Scruggs - 1990 Super Oil 500. Ronald missed one race after he spun and was hit hard 2 times by other racers. TBACategory:Lists